


A Surprising Show Of Competence

by yalublyutebya



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Competency, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin does like to surprise people with his competency from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Show Of Competence

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4885.html?thread=6709781#cmt6709781) at the Cabin Pressure meme: I know we have a lot of fics where Martin is very vulnerable, submissive and awkward in bed. Can we have a fic where Martin is brilliant in bed? He's confident, takes charge and enthusiastically enjoys sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> ** _My first de-anoned CP fic. I blame lady_t_220 for luring me into the wonderful madness of CP._ **

The problem, Martin knows, is talking. When he talks, he is prone to babbling and waffling and all manner of ridiculous awkwardness. It's this problem that means he so very rarely gets to this point. He's still not sure what convinced Tom to give him a chance - he'd been sure he was starting to lose interest halfway through dinner - but somehow Martin had found himself being invited back to Tom's and well, here they are.

As soon as Martin realises he won't be rejected, he takes the initiative, pressing in for a kiss. He starts off slow, but Tom's hands clench around his arms and pull him close, and Martin deepens the kiss, revelling in the deep moan it draws from Tom. By the time he pulls away, Tom is looking a little stunned and Martin smiles, dropping his head to press open-mouthed kisses to Tom's neck.

"Oh God," Tom murmurs. "It's always the quiet ones."

Martin smirks against his neck and pulls at the buttons of Tom's shirt, stripping him to the waist with quick, efficient motions and dragging his mouth over Tom's muscled chest. He slowly trails his hand down to press against the erection already straining at Tom's trousers, drawing a strangled moan from the other man. 

This sexual confidence had actually come naturally to Martin - which had been as much a surprise to him as it had been to every partner he'd ever had. He simply seemed to know what other people liked, seemed to realise the best places to touch and kiss, the ones that would drive them wild. And he enjoyed the intimacy more than anything - enjoyed not being so alone for just a while.

Tom drags him, with stumbling steps, to the bedroom and Martin strips him with reverent, lingering caresses. He kneels now at Tom's feet, smiling up at him as he presses his mouth to his cock. Tom groans and twists his fingers in Martin's hair as Martin slides his mouth over the head, his tongue teasing the underside.

"Fuck," Tom moans. "You are... amazing."

Martin sucks harder, eagerly taking more of Tom's cock into his mouth. Tom moans again and his fingers tighten in Martin's hair. 

"Oh God, you're too good at that."

Martin pulls off with an obscene slurp, rising to his feet and smiling as Tom struggles to rid him of his clothes as quickly as possible.

"I want to fuck you," Tom whispers, face pressed to Martin's neck. Martin lets out a moan of his own and presses Tom back onto the bed. Tom moves to lay at the head, leaning over and scrabbling in his bedside table to retrieve lube and a condom. Martin climbs up over him and takes both things, holding them to one side as he kisses Tom again, dragging his tongue over his lips. 

With one hand, he flips open the bottle of lube and smears some of it over his fingers. He's already desperate himself and it doesn't take much before he is more than ready. He quickly rolls the condom over Tom's cock and rises up over him, lowering himself onto the other man's cock with one fluid movement. 

"Fuck," Tom groans, grabbing Martin's hips and meeting him on the downstroke. 

Martin begins to ride him in earnest, arching his back and rocking into the movement. This moment is perfect -  a perfect moment of connection - and he can hear Tom's moans growing louder, can feel his fingers clenching against Martin's skin. 

"God yes," Tom gasps. "So good."

Martin wraps a hand around his own cock, tugging in time with his rocking movements. He's not going to last much longer, but judging by Tom's breathless gasps, neither is he. He squeezes his muscles around Tom's cock and suddenly Tom gasps and pushes up into Martin as hard as he can, groaning his completion. Sensation explodes through Martin's body and he arches his back as he loses himself to the moment.

When he comes back to himself, Tom is looking at him with a dazed expression, his thumbs rubbing against the jut of Martin's hips.

"Jesus, that was incredible."

Martin smiles and leans in for a kiss, feeling warm and content and delightfully relaxed. He flops onto his side and curls up next to Tom, who is still breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling in disbelief. He smiles to himself and closes his eyes. He does like to surprise people with his competency from time to time.


End file.
